La peau sur les os
by eyesofshadow
Summary: Quand elle le vit,Sakura pensa qu'elle aurait dû suivre les conseils de Tsunade.Rester dans ce petit village,se reposer,mais surtout ne pas s'approcher de ce vieux batiment en ruine de l'Akatsuki. TobiXSakuraXMadara. Traduction d'une fanfiction de Fallacy
1. Chapitre un: Rencontre

Voici une autre traduction d'une fanfic anglaise. Oui, je sais, le couple est un peu bizarre…. Mais bon, tant pis. L'histoire originale n'avait qu'un seul chapitre, mais ça fait vraiment trop long de publier ça en une seule fois.^^ donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**La peau sur les os**

Il regarda une mouche ramper sur la fenêtre.

Il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui était inhabituel.

L'une des propriétés de l'Akatsuki située en territoire neutre – ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient été les seuls à ne pas suivre les règles, de toute façon – était l'endroit où Tobi s'était maintenant installés, restant à l'intérieur des murs de pierre qui fuyaient, restant sur le sol froid qui gelait en hiver, restant dans un lieu de résidence qui détenait tous les souvenirs qu'il pouvait évoquer.

Parce que de ce côté là, Tobi avait ses petites habitudes. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler plus, et cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas où _aller_. Il avait très envie de stabilité et d'un cadre familier, c'était pour cela qu'il restait. Ce n'était pas grave que l'Akatsuki soit partie depuis longtemps, continuant une bataille perdue contre Konohagakure, contre deux des trois sannins légendaires, que Konan avait été retrouvée morte et que Pein avait rapidement suivi, toute leur expérience et leurs capacités étonnantes et impressionnantes mais pas suffisantes. Cela n'importait pas qu'il avait été le seul à survivre, un instinct dans ses entrailles lui disant de s'échapper pendant qu'il le pouvait, une force dans ses jambes l'entraînant à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait vivre comme ça pour toujours, songea-t-il, ses yeux traînant une fois de plus sur la mouche. Il avait abandonné son masque pendant la première année de son emprisonnement solitaire, le lançant sur le sol, le piétinant, le ramassant et le cognant contre le mur, et ses mains avaient saigné, mais il ne s'en était pas _occupé_. Parce que ce sang n'était pas versé pour quelqu'un ou pour une cause quelconque.

Il aimait s'occuper des choses. Il aimait que l'on s'occupe de lui, par extension.

C'était peut-être pour cela que l'organisation qui l'avait traité comme un chien lui manquait. Il avait peut-être été un animal, mais il était toujours un membre de la famille. Ils lui avaient peut-être donné les restes de leur repas, mais il refusait de mordre la main qui le nourrissait.

Madara remua à l'intérieur de lui, et ce picotement familier dans son corps était de retour, se propageant de ses entrailles à son torse puis le long de son épine dorsale avant de s'installer dans son crâne comme une couverture épaisse et humide.

Ce n'était pas cependant comme si l'entité ou le fantôme ou _quoi que ce_ _soit_ à l'intérieur de lui prenait complètement le contrôle ; Oh, non, Tobi ne le ressentait probablement pas comme ça, mais il était incroyablement fort, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il pouvait chasser le « démon » s'il le voulait vraiment, vraiment – cependant, en toute franchise, pendant peu de temps – mais il était habituellement entièrement d'accord de laisser Madara ….. le guider.

Madara, avait décidé Tobi dès le début, était un génie militaire. Il était méthodique et fonctionnel et _strict_ au-delà de toute raison, ordonnant à Tobi de dire ça, marcher ici, sauter là, s'assurant que ses ordres étaient suivis. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Madara avait choisi d'envahir _son_ être ou de comment se débarrasser de lui ou même de qui il était, en réalité, à part quelqu'un avec une statue géante dans la vallée de la Fin.

Cela ne voulait pas dire, pourtant, que Tobi voulait qu'il parte.

Madara gardait le corps physique de Tobi en vie.

Tobi gardait l'était mental de Madara en vie.

C'était une relation de concessions mutuelles, une coexistence symbiotique, un exemple classique du parasite et de l'hôte. Tout était là : la sangsue, la co-dépendance, le raccrochement, la _fusion_ totale de l'un s'investissant dans l'autre.

En résumé, Tobi ne savait pas comment vivre sans Madara. Il avait été une présence omniprésente depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait même oublié les choses les plus simples nécessaire pour vivre. Il avait peut-être été un ninja incroyable et un déserteur avant, toutes les bizarreries et étrangetés de sa personnalité mise de côté, mais maintenant il était complètement dépendant de l'être à l'intérieur de lui. Chaques coups de pieds et coups de poing et revers étaient une courtoisie très appréciée de Madara, un cerveau enveloppé dans ce qui était maintenant la carapace d'un brillant ninja.

En réalité, Tobi n'était rien de plus qu'un récipient.

Et il l'acceptait.

Des bruits de pas cassèrent abruptement sa rêverie, et Madara remua encore à l'intérieur de lui, inquiet, attendant, _voulant_. Même s'il était une entité impalpable, il restait toujours un individu très influent. Et maintenant il disait _Va . Va, regarde ce que c'est. Va, trouve-les. Les intrus !_

Excepté qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Il pouvait seulement _influencer_.

Donc Tobi y alla.

Et donc le monstre arriva.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à propos du vieux bâtiment de l'Akatsuki.

Situé dans le passage de la frontière de pays neutres entre le Son et le pays de la Foudre, il n'avait pas été _le_ quartier général des opérations, mais il restait néanmoins une base importante et régulière. Il était large d'au moins 40 000 pieds, avec une énorme arrière cour probablement utilisée pour l'entraînement, et plusieurs murs en béton encadraient la propriété. Il y avait au maximum dix chambres, deux cuisines – une au rez-de-chaussée et une à l'étage - , cinq salles de bain, trois bureaux, et une cabane en plus de la taille d'un petit appartement occupé par toute sorte d'armes et d'objets ambigus. Les jours où l'Akatsuki l'avait occupé, il avait été gardé de tous les côtés sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres par des mercenaires, ces sentinelles abruties à qui l'on avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau, et des sceaux ainsi que des pièges. C'était quasiment imprenable, et personne n'avait même jamais pris la route qui était _supposée_ y conduire. Et qui n'y menait pas, avait rapidement appris Sakura. Elle conduisait à une large boucle, et de plus, elle avait probablement été criblée d'obstacles mortels.

Tout ça, comme elle l'avait apprit, comme elle l'avait étudié, étaient les faits.

Et les _rumeurs_ qu'elle avait recueilli des villageois des alentours étaient ainsi :

_ L'Akatsuki était toujours en action, cependant en dessous du complexe.

_ Un grand monstre qui s'était développé à partir de la haine et du mal pur qu'étaient les membres de ladite organisation vivait maintenant à l'intérieur, et se nourrissait des âmes qui s'écartaient de leur destin de fantôme et qui s'approchaient trop près.

_ Des plaisantins qui avaient trop vandalisé l'intérieur avaient mis en colère les âmes des morts de l'organisation, provoquant le courroux de leurs fantômes et tuant lesdits plaisantins.

_ Le fantôme de leur leader, Pein, « Dieu », hantait toujours les étages supérieurs, et quelquefois, si vous vous approchiez suffisamment près du premier mur extérieur de béton, vous pouvez entendre la pluie tomber même s'il faisait parfaitement beau dehors.

_ Un clan rival local, anonyme, avait chassé les visiteurs indésirables du complexe où ils travaillaient à faire renaître l'intérieur et éventuellement l'extérieur pour leur propre usage.

_Et finalement, la rumeur qui semblait la plus plausible à Sakura et qui lui donnait donc la chair de poule, était qu'au final un membre survivant de l'Akatsuki se terrait toujours à l'intérieur, sortant seulement quand le manteau des ténèbres était suffisamment épais et chassait ou volait chez les marchands.

Elle avait réuni les propos de témoins oculaires, et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé l 'amenait à la conclusion logique que peut-être, juste _peut-être_, quelqu'un avait survécu.

« Je l'ai seulement vu la nuit », avait murmuré une villageoise tremblante, la femme du commerçant local, en se tordant les mains. « Il n'a jamais dérangé personne ; il est juste venu prendre de la nourriture et de l'eau et a tout emporté dans un sac. »

« Dieu sait que j'l'ai vu ! » avait crié un homme plus vieux, secouant les mains pour accentuer ses propos, sa voix dégoulinant avec un accent bizarre. « 'l'a essayé de voler mon mouton ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ; j'l'ai à l'œil ! Y ne viendra plus rôder dans _ma_ ville. »

« Je l'ai vu une fois, Mlle » avait dit en passant un petit garçon, les yeux écarquillés et la fixant. « J'étais perdu et il est venu m'aider. »

Et Sakura avait été assez intriguée par ça. « Comment t'a-t-il aidé ? »

Le petit garçon se retourna et pointa du doigt l'épaisse lisière de la forêt, sombre et imposante, se dressant sur le village et la route extérieure comme l'ombre d'un nuage. « J'étais parti pour trouver une meilleure source d'eau, mais je me suis perdu quand c'est devenu sombre. Il est apparu, et il ne m'a pas blessé, Mlle. Il m'a seulement dit de le suivre, et quand je l'ai fait, j'étais de retour au village. »

« Tu ne l'as plus revu après ça ? »

« Non, Mlle. Mais il était vraiment nerveux, cependant. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencé à chercher des détails _physiques_. Elle voulait savoir dans quelle galère elle s'était mise.

« Oh, eh bien…… » avait-dit la femme du commerçant local, en rougissant légèrement, « il est assez jeune, si je me rappelle bien…. Et il est très grand : environ cinq pieds et demi, peut-être six. Il a des cheveux sombres, aussi, et des yeux sombres. »

« Le _démon_ ? Bien au-dessus de six pieds de haut ! 'l'a des yeux rougeoyants et des cheveux sombres et sales ! Et des muscles aussi gros que les piquets de la clôture que vous voyez ici ! »

« Il faisait sombre, Mlle, donc je ne me rappelle pas trop, mais je pense qu'il avait les cheveux bruns ou noirs. Je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux. Mais il était très, très grand. »

« Quelle voix avait-il ? » Le petit garçon était le seul qui l'avait entendu parler, apparemment.

« Profonde, Mlle. Mais gentille. » Le petit garçon sourit alors légèrement. « Il était très gentil, Mlle. J'espère que vous ne prévoyez pas de le blesser. »

Donc au final, pensa Sakura, fermant l'énorme porte du complexe de l'Akatsuki derrière elle, elle n'avait presque rien. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de deux des trois villageois, il était en grande partie inoffensif quand on ne le provoquait pas. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux sombres, ce qui réduisait apparemment à …. Six Akatsuki possibles sur dix. Elle n'était pas sûr de qui était ou n'était pas mort ces jours-ci.

Se battant contre son premier réflexe de se plaquer contre les murs et de tirer un kunaî pour se défendre, elle tira étroitement l'imperméable bleu autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas entendu de pluie dans le ciel légèrement nuageux à son arrivée, elle n'avait pas vu d'apparition fantomatique à l'étage à travers les fenêtres poussiéreuses, elle n'avait pas entendu le hurlement inhumain d'un monstre, elle n'avait pas vu les fantômes courroucés de l'organisation qui y demeurait auparavant, ni les membres d'un gang tapis dans un coin ou dans une crevasse de la cour.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse penser à _noter_ le manque d'Akatsuki survivants, elle entendit le grincement des lattes de plancher au-dessus de sa tête.

Son premier réflexe fut d'éviter la trajectoire de la poussière qui tombait de l'étage, et elle fila silencieusement à travers la pièce, juste une vague forme pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne redevienne solide et statique, s'appuyant légèrement contre le mur opposé.

Elle écouta pendant un moment, consciente que le dos de son manteau était probablement dégoûtant. Elle pouvait affirmer que personne n'avait dépoussiéré ou nettoyé ce trou depuis assez longtemps.

Cela faisait à peu près cinq ans depuis la chute de la grandiose Akatsuki…….. donc …… cinq ans de poussière amassé sur sa veste préférée ?

Génial.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent, donc elle s'enleva de la fenêtre, masquant automatiquement son chakra. « Tu as besoin de vacances », avait dit Tsunade. « Aucun ninja ne travaille là-bas. Vas- y juste et observe pendant une semaine. _C'est. Tout_. Tu m'a entendu ? »

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas _sa_ faute si elle avait trouvé cette chose. Qu'il n'y ait quasiment rien à faire dans le village lui épargnait la peine d'écrire dans son journal de mission, donc elle avait décidé de faire une agréable promenade autour des parties les plus claires de la forêt. Elle avait trouvé un sentier qui semblait un peu à l'écart et usé, et, à dire vrai, elle avait pris al route la moins utilisée.

Et elle avait définitivement vu _pourquoi_ c'était la moins utilisée. Elle faisait des boucles et tournait et l'avait ramenée à des endroits familiers un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'elle n'ait pu finalement trouver et mémoriser la bonne route, quel que soit l'endroit où elle menait. Et cette fois-là, il avait commencé à se faire tard et elle était mortellement fatiguée.

Donc elle avait fait marche arrière vers le village et accompli un travail de limier, questionnant quelques villageois, fouillant dans leur miteuse petite bibliothèque. Elle s'était finalement retrouvée avec l'évidence qui l'avait amenée ici : une vieille base de l'Akatsuki installée profondément aux confins de la forêt, depuis longtemps abandonnée et oubliée. Les pièges, gardes, et sceaux étaient tous partis ou désactivés, mais cela n'avait pas empêché une lugubre, sinistre, et répugnante sensation de ramper sous sa peau et de s'installer au bout de ses doigts.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil ironique à l'escalier. Peut-être que Tsunade avait raison. Elle était ici pour des vacances, plus ou moins, et elle ne pouvait pas simplement les savourer ? Elle avait seulement quelques kunais sur elle, de toute façon, et que ferait-elle si elle _tombait_ vraiment sur un membre restant de l'Akatsuki ? Ou même plus ?

Elle était morte si elle se débrouillait pour tomber sur Itachi et Kisame.

Mais bon, que ce soit Itachi et kisame ou même l'un d'entre eux tout seul qui occupait le Château de l'Akatsuki, comme elle avait affectueusement décidé de l'appeler, ils auraient mis plus de soin à se protéger des visiteurs indésirables. Cela avait été beaucoup trop facile d'arriver à l'endroit où elle était maintenant.

Prenant une silencieuse et profonde inspiration, elle commença à monter les escaliers, une main sur la rampe. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire des bruits, même si elle aurait cependant souhaité de pouvoir se ruer en haut comme elle l'aurait normalement fait.

Elle atteignit finalement le haut des escaliers, et l'étage l'accueillit avec la même épaisse couche de poussière et plusieurs meubles en lambeaux et cassés drapés par d'occasionnels tissus blanc passé. Ce n'était ni grandiose ni spécial ; c'était en réalité assez…. Fonctionnel, faute d'un meilleur mot. Il y avait quelques tables et chaises dans le bureau de l'étage, mais pas plus.

Un grincement à sa gauche la fit s'enlever rapidement du chemin, se collant sous le surplomb de la rampe d'escalier avec ses pieds imprégnés de chakra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un visiteur.

C'était un visiteur – _une fille_, en plus, qui pensait qu'elle resterait invisible sous la rampe d'escalier.

Une fille aux cheveux roses, détentrice d'une immense force et d'une immense agilité et d'une immense _intelligence_ et de la capacité de l'anéantir d'une _pichenette_.

Une fille aux cheveux roses, une médic-nin, un contrôle parfait du chakra, un souvenir de Sasori et de grand-mère Chiyo et des marionnettes et on aurait dit qu'elle _dansait_, comme si ce n'était pas bien grave, comme si elle n'avait pas passé un mauvais moment avec le pseudo maître des poisons et de la manipulation, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter –

Souvenirs, souvenirs, de _douloureux_ souvenirs qui n'étaient même pas _les siens_. La disparition de Deidara : l'explosion sur la multitude d'écailles, le jeune garçon qui contrôlait les serpents et qui avait une expression comme un hiver glacial, _Uchiha_, comme l'était Madara, _Uchiha_, comme Tobi n'était pas, _Uchiha_, comme ses yeux avaient l'air d'être. Les yeux de Madara. Le Sharingan.

Paniquant et douloureusement conscient de l'une de ses plus _importantes_ caractéristiques physiques – un cadeau entièrement dû à Madara – Tobi chercha désespérément de quoi se couvrir. Il devait parler avec elle, bien sûr, car il ne pouvait en tout cas pas éviter la confrontation, mais il voulait si possible garder son identité secrète.

Il souhaita alors très, très fortement ne pas avoir fracassé son masque.

Mais elle l'aurait probablement reconnu s'il l'avait toujours eu.

Un alibi, Tobi ! Trouve un alibi ! Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un clochard, Mlle. Juste un pauvre vagabond qui n'a nulle part où aller. Est-ce trop demander, un petit abri ?

Juste quand il vit sa main s'élever pour se remorquer sur le haut de la rampe, il agrippa un drap dégoûtant et l'enroula autour de sa tête comme une cagoule, qui obscurcit ses yeux et assombrit son visage en ce qui était déjà une sorte de sombre citadelle.

Il retourna contre le mur opposé, gardant le drap étroitement serré sur sa gorge.

La fille – la femme, c'était une femme, elle avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, comme lui – s'approchât de lui précautionneusement, et elle avait apparemment activé son chakra. Puis il le _sentit_ et c'était merveilleux et terrible en même temps – une bouffée d'air pur et un sceau d'eau se déversant simultanément dans ses poumons. Il n'avait pas sentit le chakra d'une autre personne, _spécialement_ d'un autre ninja qui était à son niveau, depuis très longtemps. Ça devait faire des années.

« ….. Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle. Sévère. Impérieuse. _Dominatrice_.

Il avait oublié son propre _nom_.

Comment s'apellait-il ?

Il trembla.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle encore, avec plus de force cette fois.

« Tobi » répondit-il sur ce qui avait dû être un cri aigu, et il se maudit. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement bon dans les situations de pression.

Il regarda la lutte des expressions qui défilèrent sur son visage : la surprise, la confusion, _une crainte mêlée de respect_.

« Tobi de l'Akatsuki », haleta-t-elle, faisant un léger pas en arrière.

Il acquiesça faiblement.

« Tobi avec… le Sharingan. Le partenaire de D-Deidara. »

Un autre acquiescement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu 'elle s'évanouisse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça – il avait peut-être des tendances innées de gentleman, ou peut-être que c'était quelque chose que Madara complotait – mais Tobi avait fini par ramasser la fille et l'avait installée dans son propre lit, sur lequel il était maintenant assis.

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, se frottant les doigts, lissant ses ongles froids puis traçant chaques articulations. Il attendait patiemment, parcequ'il voulait être là quand elle se réveillerait. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait vraiment être sûr qu'elle ne ferait rien de sournois, même si ça l'était un peu, et il voulait être la première chose qu'elle verrait.

Et il ne savait pas vraiment…. pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste été seul pendant trop longtemps.

Elle remuait quelquefois, mais c'était seulement pour enrouler les couvertures plus étroitement autour de ses épaules. Et Tobi prit ça comme une requête pour plus de couvertures, donc il quitta la pièce pour en rapporter d'autres. Elle était toujours bienheureusement endormie et inconsciente quand il revint, donc il les jeta sur elle et les enroula autour de son corps aussi gentiment qu'il pouvait.

Il attendait depuis une heure, plus ou moins, mais elle restait encore endormie. Il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour la réveiller, cependant l'influence de Madara le tenta certainement de le faire. Il s'assit simplement sur la chaise à côté du lit, essayant d'ignorer la pluie, espérant qu'elle se tournerait au moins de côté pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

Elle le fit un instant plus tard, son expression calme et paisible et tout ce dont Tobi avait été en manque ces cinq dernières années. Elle respirait calmement, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant et s'élevant puis s'abaissant, tellement rythmiquement que Tobi pouvait presque chanter en rythme.

Et…. il le fit.

« Chut, petit bébé », commença-t-il, surpris de combien sa voix se fêlait et s'atrophiait quand il parlait à voix basse, « ne dis pas un mot. Papa t'achètera un canari. »

Il attendit un signe montrant qu'elle bougeait, et comme elle ne montra aucun indice dudit mouvement, il continua.

« Si le canari ne chante pas, Papa t'achètera une bague en diamant. » C'était vraiment la seule chanson qu'il connaissait. Il avait tellement mauvaise mémoire qu'il ne se rappelait même pas son adolescence et il était surpris de se rappeler cette _chanson_. L'un de ses parents ou peut-être une nourrice ou une sœur avait l'habitude de lui chanter cette chanson quand il était malade. « Si la bague en diamant se casse, Papa t'achètera un miroir. »

En y pensant, il _pouvait_ se rappeler avoir été souvent malade. « Si le miroir se brise, Papa t'achètera un agneau. » Quelqu'un lui avait même dit qu'il ne vivrait pas très longtemps. Il était faible, et c'était comme ça. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les tendances génétiques à la maladie.

« Si l'agneau devient maigrichon, Papa t'achètera un poney Shetland. » Il se rappelait maintenant. L'un des docteurs la lui avait chanté une nuit, peut-être quand sa fièvre avait été particulièrement mauvaise. Et de cette nuit, il avait gravé cette chanson dans son esprit. Les vers n'étaient probablement même pas justes.

« Si le poney Shetland s'enfuit, Papa t'achètera une charrette de foin. » Un peu de sa mémoire lui revint d'un coup, et il plaça sa main – il réalisa combien ses mains étaient grandes en comparaison de la stature entière de la fille – sur le front de la dormeuse, poussant les cheveux de son visage. Il frotta une, deux, trois fois, puis développa un rythme apaisant. « Si cette charrette de foin se renverse, Papa t'achètera un chien appelé Rover. »

Ses doigts glissèrent progressivement à travers chaques mèches de cheveux, défaisant doucement les nœuds quand il en trouvait un ou deux. Il posa la tête sur le même oreiller qu'elle, chantant toujours, même si maintenant c'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose.

« Si ce chien appelé Rover se met à aboyer, Papa t'achètera un cheval et une charrette. » La caresse évolua en un massage, peu de temps après, glissant en bas une fois ou deux pour frotter un pouce désinvolte sur sa pommette. « Et si le cheval et le char se renversent, tu seras toujours le – »

« Vire ta main de moi. Tout de suite. »

Il recula comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Elle s'assit toute droite dans le lit, les couvertures tombant autour de sa taille, et elle sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement.

Il se leva de la chaise et finit par la renverser, levant deux mains défensives. « Je suis désolé ! Tobi est désolé ! »

Un air de prise de conscience passa sur son visage, et elle lui lança un regard noir. « Ne me touche plus jamais. »

Il avala sa salive et murmura un faible, « Je suis désolé. »

Ils commencèrent tous deux à se mesurer du regard pendant quelques minutes, et il nota qu'elle respirait assez bruyamment. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle était effrayée. Très, très effrayée, donc c'était le moment pour lui d'en tirer avantage.

Il était seul. Exact ?

Madara résidait à l'intérieur de lui. Exact ?

Et Madara était excellent avec les genjutsu. _Exact_ ?

Oui.

« Aimerais-tu rester ici pour la nuit ? » offrit-il, faisant un pas de côté et gesticulant vers le lit.

« Putain, non ! »

Il grimaça. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. « Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Et il fait déjà sombre dehors. Et il pleut. »

Il ne voulait pas la mettre sous genjutsu, mais cependant ses paupières devinrent lourdes et le bout de ses doigts bourdonna de chakra à cette pensée – l'œuvre de Madara. Le genjutsu la ferait simplement tomber inconsciente ou la figerait complètement, et il ne voulait pas cela. A quoi servait juste un corps, de toute façon ?

Il servait assez pour un certain nombre de choses explicites auxquelles Tobi ne voulait même pas _penser_.

Donc il se contenta de la deuxième meilleure option : bluffer. « Il y a un sceau autour de l'enceinte. »

« Quelle sorte de sceau ? » lui dit-elle sèchement, presque en _grognant_.

Il ne grimaça pas cette fois-ci. « Il laisse les intrus entrer, mais pas sortir. »

« Et alors toi ? Comment te débrouilles-tu pour sortir ? »

« Je ne suis pas un intrus », répondit-il calmement. « Il reconnaît la signature du chakra de Tobi. »

Elle devint visiblement rouge. « Et _comment _fait-il ça ? »

« Il réduit les soupçons », répondit-il, redressant la chaise et s'asseyant dessus, « en étant complètement inoffensif excepté pour les pièges désactivés l'entourant. Mais si l'illusion tombe, alors au moins quelqu'un qui y est rentré ne pourra plus sortir et parler de la localisation du complexe. »

Il la regarda serrer et desserrer les poings.

« Désactive-le. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait. »

Elle serra la mâchoire avant de laisser échapper un cri exaspéré et complètement frustré. Elle se retourna brusquement, faisant face au mur opposé et lui tournant le dos. « _Putain_ ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es ! » hurla-t-elle, les épaules se secouant. « Alors montre-moi ! » Elle se retourna brusquement. « Montre-moi où le sceau commence ! »

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

_Genjutsu_, murmura quelque chose de doux et d'excitant. Le genjutsu était le seul moyen maintenant. Seulement pour un moment. Seulement pour lui faire penser qu'elle était touchée par un mur de pluie acide.

Le genjutsu était l'option finale. Le genjutsu ou la solitude encore ; qu'est-ce que Tobi choisissait ?

Il se leva avec obéissance et lui offrit une main, qu'elle refusa obstinément.

Il acquiesça et sortit à grands pas, et elle le suivit. Descendre dans le couloir, descendre dans les escaliers, traverser le salon, puis la porte d'entrée, où la pluie tomba en lourdes nappes quand il l'ouvrit.

Elle la fixa avec incrédulité, puis tendit une main.

« Ne fait pas ça », dit Tobi. « Ca te brulera. » Il essaya de son mieux de la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Le Sharingan commença à tournoyer, l'essence de Madara l'emplit jusqu'au bout des doigts de pieds, et c'était presque _excitant_, cette perte complète de contrôle.

Elle fit ce qu'il avait espéré, se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Puis elle se figea complètement.

Madara garda l'illusion aussi longtemps qu'il l'estima nécessaire. Ils – lui et Tobi – regardèrent Sakura sous son inconscient genjutsu, la regardèrent lui jeter un regard noir puis tendre une main vers la porte, où la pluie imprima immédiatement une brûlure furieuse sur le dos de sa main.

Elle se recula sur un sursaut douloureux, aggripant l'appendice blessé contre sa poitrine.

Madara arrêta sans problème le genjutsu.

Sakura tomba sur les genoux.

Et sur le chemin de la chambre de l'étage, Tobi brûla avec regret le dos de la main d'une Sakura inconsciente avec une bougie, s'excusant jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne râpeuse, puis il se tût.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elle dormait depuis sept heures, supposait-elle, et elle pouvait seulement avoir un soupçon d'indice à ce sujet à en juger par ce qu'elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Tobi était assis patiemment à coté d'elle sur une chaise, ses mains sur les genoux et ses yeux traînant sur elle. Cela aurait été sinistre s'il n'avait pas eu l'air prêt à s'endormir.

Quoique, _c'était_ sinistre, en fait. Mais plus dans le sens d'une mise en danger de sa vie que d'un film d'horreur sinistre.

Et Tobi en lui-même n'était pas particulièrement menaçant. Maintenant qu'il avait allumé une ou deux lumières, elle pouvait actuellement voir quelques traits de son visage.

Des lèvres pleines, avec ses paupières à moitiées fermées, des cheveux bruns foncé qui couvraient la plus grand partie de son front et s'allongeaient jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles, et de longs et d'épais cils. En fait, son visage n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de celui du dernier membre de l'Akatsuki.

Mais bon, à en juger par l'apparence de Sasori, Itachi et Deidara …… eh bien, elle avait appris à ne plus être choquée.

Elle bougea un peu, tirant plus étroitement les couvertures autour d'elle, et elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un seul coup et remonter pour rester poser sur son visage.

Grands, de couleur sombre et écarlate, avec ces orbes placés au centre d'un air de défi. Les yeux de Sharingan qui lui rapellaient de très lointains souvenirs, des cheveux sombres et des épaules froides.

Il la fixa, attendant apparemment qu'elle parle.

Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était, « Tu deviendras aveugle avec ça. »

Il cligna une fois des yeux, ouvrit la bouche à moitié, puis sourit. « Le Sharingan ? Ah, oui. »

Sentant qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune menace provenant de cet homme, Sakura s'assit lentement, jetant un coup d'œil à son environnement. La pièce était assez grande, mais vide et froide. C'était presque comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun chauffage central du tout.

En dépit de tout ça, c'était bien éclairé, et quelques meubles divers gisaient éparpillés. Dans un autre coin siégeait une trousse de toilette qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis des années, et il y avait dans un autre coin une bibliothèque vide et poussiéreuse. Il y avait également quelques vases à demi-cassés remplis de longs rouleaux abîmés de papier jaune.

On aurait dit le repaire d'un vampire moderne, ce qui était terriblement cliché mais convenait également très pour l'homme assis devant elle.

En parlant de lui, il se leva, tordant le bas de son tee-shirt dans ses poings serrés. « Mlle ? Tobi est vraiment désolé. Je – J'ai essayé de t'avertir à propos de la pluie, mais tu – »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, brûlée au dos. Sans penser plus en détail que le type de brûlure que _c'était_ aurait dû être en relation avec le type de brûlure que ça _avait été_, elle la soigna avec une rapide lueur verte.

Tobi la regarda ave curiosité. Quand elle s'écarta, il avala sa salive et tordit encore son tee-shirt.

« Tobi », dit Sakura, insistant sur chacune des deux syllabes.

Il rencontra son regard, avec hésitation cependant.

Et elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire.

Donc il parla pour elle. « Je voudrai t'aider, Mlle. Je voudrai, mais je ne peux pas. »

Elle acquiesça et regarda ailleurs. « Je comprends. Je suppose que je l'ai mérité pour avoir fouiné ici, de toute façon. »

Puis il s'agenouilla à son coté, prenant sa main précédemment blessée dans les siennes. « Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la faute à Tobi. _Tout_ est de la faute à Tobi. »

Elle le fixa mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner. « Comment ça, tout est de la faute à Tobi ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution, méfiante.

Il secoua la tête et pressa son front contre le dos de la main de la fille. « Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que c'est comme _ça_. »

Son regard s'adoucit presque. Presque.

« Tobi te laissera bientôt partir », marmonna-t-il contre sa main. « Tobi trouvera un moyen. »

Elle retira sa main et la cacha sous les couvertures.

Il se traîna pour se lever, planant au-dessus d'elle comme un fantôme. Il était aussi pâle qu'un esprit, et les cercles sombres sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air maladif et renfrogné.

« Quel est ton nom, Mlle ? » demanda-t-il, faisant quelques pas en arrière pour lui permettre de se lever du lit.

« Sakura », dit-elle, réajustant ses habits qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour entortiller autour d'elle dans son sommeil. « Sakura Haruno. »

Il s'inclina. « Mon nom est Tobi. »

« Je sais. Tu me l'as dis. » Plusieurs fois.

Il acquiesça et regarda autour de lui, anxieux. Il était à cran comme un petit moineau cherchant de la nourriture. « Voudrais-tu du thé ? Ou de l'eau ? »

« De l'eau serait la bienvenue », admit-elle, se levant et jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce. « Vraiment, vraiment la bienvenue. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

S'il le voulait vraiment, Tobi pouvait probablement admettre qu'une petite et égoïste partie de lui – une partie qui n'était aucunement affiliée à Madara – souhaitait que Sakura reste pour toujours. Cela lui avait seulement pris quelques semaines de réglage, quelques semaines d'adaptation, quelques semaines pour qu'elle s'aligne avec le rythme de son « repaire », pour tomber dans ce qu'il pouvait identifier comme de la routine.

Elle nettoyait pour s'occuper. Pour garder son esprit loin de l'évidence, peut-être.

Elle cuisinait, également, aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Tobi essayait aussi difficilement que possible de voler des ingrédients pour elle, mais quelquefois sa conscience lui pesait comme un sac de briques, et quelquefois les villageois étaient vraiment trop sur leur garde la nuit. Ils n'étaient tous les deux pas étrangers au fait de dormir sans manger ou de vivre de juste un paquet de ramens pendant quatre jours.

Et donc peut-être, si Tobi le voulait vraiment, _vraiment_, il pouvait probablement admettre que pendant qu'une large portion de ses actions était lourdement reliée vers ce que Madara voulait qu'il fasse, une partie importante de ça était également ce qu'il voulait lui-même.

Elle dormait dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne, imprégnant ses couvertures et ses draps, mêlant bientôt la véritable essence de la chambre avec son ….. eh bien ….. _tout_. Son odeur, qui s'était changée en quelque chose de plus naturel avec le temps à cause de l'absence de produits de beauté, ses petites retouches, qui faisaient lentement devenir la pièce plus claire, et son aura. Il se sentait bien et peut-être juste un peu étourdi chaque fois qu'il rentrait dedans.

Donc, en réalité, Tobi était assez égoïste. Mais il ne faisait de mal à personne en rampant dans la chambre la nuit et en la regardant juste depuis le pas de la porte. Il ne la touchait pas ou ne projetait pas de la tripoter dans son sommeil ou quelque chose du genre, donc ses petites escapades de minuit étaient parfaitement normales. Aussi longtemps qu'elle ne les découvrirait pas, en fait.

…… Enfin ….

C'était ce qu'il aimait se dire, en tout cas.

Quelque fois quand il rampait jusqu'à sa porte, il avait senti une secousse dans ses entrailles et dans ses pieds, quelque chose lui disant de marcher vers elle. Madara, précisément. Madara lui disant sans un mot et sans le forcer qu'il voulait qu'il avance vers Sakura Haruno.

Et il n'avait jamais rien refusé à l'esprit.

Donc il le fit, et chaque nuit après ça, sautant quelque fois une nuit ou deux, il s'était peu à peu rapproché. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit éventuellement droit contre le lit, les genoux frottant le matelas, capable de distinguer l'essentiel des formes de son visage et de ses épaules grâce à la lumière de la lune.

Il se sentait répugnant, bien sûr, mais il se disait que c'était juste Madara qui faisait ressortir ses pires côtés. Il avait _toujours_ eu des tendances à l'obsession. Et pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas eu ? Il avait perdu sa mémoire une fois ; Que ferait-il s'il la perdait encore ? Il ne pensait pas être capable de fonctionner s'il attrapait un autre cas assez préjudiciable d'amnésie.

Il y avait certaines choses, bien sûr, qu'il aurait été trop heureux d'oublier, comme la mort de Deidara. Comme la chute de l'Akatsuki. Comme ce jour où il avait ses camarades mourir derrière lui avec juste la pichenette du poignet non-existant d'un être de 150 ans.

Et puis il y avait des choses qu'il n'aurait voulu oublier pour rien au monde. L'expérience l'avait certainement fait _se_ reprendre,, et Sakura….

……. Sakura était _là._ Et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment, au final.

Donc il pressa une main froide et osseuse sur la joue gauche de Sakura, son index descendant suer sa mâchoire en laissant une traînée brûlante.

Elle avait longtemps attendu qu'une équipe de recherche la retrouve, mais c'était impossible pour eux de la trouver. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pût avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. Tobi était seulement visible quand il voulait être vu, et s'il voulait être insaisissable, alors vous pouviez être foutrement certain qu'il deviendrait invisible.

Un pouce remplaça l'index, et il s'assit sur une chaise à son chevet.

Il y avait des gens qui la cherchait. Des douzaines, en fait, et il les avait lui-même vu. Fouinant, cherchant, échevelés et suant de leurs efforts. Il s'était assuré de la garder aussi loin que possible de la porte principale la première semaine, parce qu'après ça, les équipes de recherches s'étaient lentement réduites à deux.

Naruto et un coéquipier spécial, apparemment. Tobi était quelques fois naïf, mais il n'était pas _complètement_ stupide.

Elle était juste un autre ninja tombé en mission, après tout. Sa se passait tout le temps, et ça n'aurait pas dû être différent. Naruto abandonnerait dans le mois, et il l'aurait alors toute pour lui.

C'était ça, elle serait _à lui_. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres, le bout de ses doigts, _tout_. Il ne serai plus jamais seul, et il se marierai avec elle sous son consentement. En fait, il _n'avait_ même pas à se marier avec elle. Ils pouvaient juste être ensembles jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, formant une famille, ayant enfant après enfant, les nommant d'après les figures historiques avec leurs cheveux sombres et leurs Sharingan tourbillonnants. Et le clan Uchiha pourrait -

Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Madara. C'était Madara qui parlait.

Tobi était toujours innocent de tout ça.

Il serra les poings, se mordant fort la lèvre inférieure, et se leva pour partir.

Tobi était toujours un bon garçon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elle aurait été une imbécile de ne pas le remarquer.

Elle se sentait presque insultée qu'il pense vraiment qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ses apparitions dans sa chambre, la regardant depuis le pas de la porte puis la touchant physiquement, mais elle ordonna à cette partie d'elle de se la fermer. Tobi était inoffensif, en réalité. Elle avait établi ça assez rapidement. Il pouvait toucher ses joues et sa main tout ce qu'il voulait ; il n'y avait aucun jeu pervers là-dedans.

Cependant….. ce fut quand les attouchements devinrent un peu plus insistants, qu'elle le sentit placer un doigt sur sa clavicule puis le glisser au début de ses seins, frottant les pouces sur ses lèvres, et elle pouvait _jurer_ qu'elle sentait occasionnellement le chatouillement de ses cheveux contre son nez, qu'elle commença à devenir nerveuse. Pas une mauvaise sorte de nervosité, mais une nervosité anxieuse, une nervosité tremblante, une nervosité d'anticipation.

Elle avait attendu ce plongeon depuis le début. Et il ne venait pas suffisamment tôt.

Dix minutes et trente-quatre secondes après qu'il soit rentré dans sa chambre, Sakura frissonnait déjà, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température.

Il suivit son processus habituel de tirer une chaise presque silencieusement et de s'installer dessus, puis de presser éventuellement une main sur la courbe de son oreille ou sur sa lèvre inférieure. Mais cette fois ce fut un peu diffèrent, car il se pencha, la frôlant comme un fantôme particulièrement timide.

Puis ses mains bougèrent de son visage vers ses poignets, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête. Il y eu un poids qui s'installa sur ses hanches, et la bouche de Tobi se pressa sur la sienne, ses lèvres chaudes et douces, mais fines, frottant sur les siennes et glissant entre comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Et peut-être, supposa-t-elle, que c'était vrai.

Donc elle répondit, peut-être le surprenant ou peut-être pas, en touchant sa lèvre inférieure avec la langue. Et il la prit à l'intérieur de sa bouche – en entier – et le baiser devint un peu plus profond, un peu plus fervent, un peu plus comme s'il n'aurait jamais voulu s'arrêter.

Et elle aima ça, même si elle se sentit coupable. Elle était plus satisfaite ici avec cet homme qui était à la fois u étranger et à la fois un ennemi et à la fois un _Akatsuki_, bon sang, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans son ancienne vie. Celle-ci était plus excitante, plus épanouissante. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que cela finisse.

Ses mains, froides au bout des doigts et chaudes aux paumes, glissèrent de ses poignets vers son cou puis vers son soutien-gorge, où il commença à glisser les bretelles hors de ses épaules.

Elle bougea, et il se tendit. Et quand elle leva les hanches – juste légèrement – de manière expérimentale, elle sentit la bouche de Tobi s'ouvrire en un sursaut ou un cri sIlencieux contre la sienne.

Elle leva encore les hanches, les roulant en un mouvement inapproprié et décidément sexuel, provoquant chez Tobi un halètement rauque et râpeux. Et cela la choqua tellement qu'elle prit une brusque inspiration, savourant cette expérience.

Mais il se retira alors brusquement, essayant de retenir un gémissement et échouant, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure une rapide excuse et s'enfuit par la porte ouverte.

Elle pensa lui courir après, mais une soudaine fatigue gagna la bataille, et elle retomba endormie, l'esprit bouillonnant de pensées.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà pour le début. ^^ J'ai divisé l'histoire en trois partie mais celle-ci est la plus longue. Je publierai la suite quand j'aurai le temps mais vu que j'ai plusieurs traductions en cours, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. ^^


	2. Chapitre deux: Tentation

Coucou ! Il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette fic donc c'est bientôt fini.^^ Celui-ci est assez…. axé lemon…. Enfin vous verrez bien. ( Apparemment, Tobi n'est pas un si bon garçon que ça). ^^ Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre deux : Tentation **( oui je sais on dirait légèrement le titre d'un des tomes d'un certain roman sur les vampires mais bon….)

Le petit déjeuner fût un désastre. Un désastre intérieur, en fait.

Vous voyez, la chose importante avec Madara, ou plutôt, _l'esprit_ de Madara, était qu'il était activement passif. S'il voulait que Tobi fasse quelque chose, alors il le lui faisait savoir subtilement ou lui donnait une poussée dans la bonne direction. Il n'avait jamais rien fait en contradiction avec cette règle que Tobi avait devinée, et il n'avait jamais essayé de dominer complètement Tobi. Et c'était pour ça que Tobi avait autorisé Madara à règner librement sur son corps, et toutes ses actions en découlaient.

Mais Madara défaisait maintenant cette épaisse couche de confiance qu'ils avaient depuis si longtemps, ébréchant les fondations avec chaque envie scandaleuse et saccadée qu'il lançait dans la tête délicate de Tobi. _Touche-la_, disait-il, faisant se tendre les muscles des doigts de Tobi autour des baguettes. _Prends-la. Tout de suite. Tu as besoin d'elle. Nous avons besoin d'elle._

Mais pas « J'ai besoin d'elle », nota Tobi. Jamais quelque chose avec « Je ». C'était soit « Tu » ou « Nous », et il soupçonna que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec sa fierté. Ce Madara ne connaissait aucune limite, et cela commençai quelque fois à l'effrayer.

Et puis c'était juste le petit déjeuner, où ils s'assirent au bout de chaque extrémité de la table, et mangèrent leurs ramens en silence. Le reste de la journée alla seulement en empirant.

Elle lui avait demandé de s'entraîner avec elle. Elle devenait rouillée, avait-elle dit, et elle sentait qu'elle avait de toute façon besoin de sortir dehors. Donc il l'avait précautionneusement menée dans la cour, où elle continuait de pratiquer des choses solitaires comme des étirements, des techniques, ou un petit exercice de contrôle du chakra.

Il était satisfait – et donc Madara l'était, heureusement – de juste la regarder, admirant sa silhouette de loin et ressentant une fierté injustifiée.

« Tobi ! » appela-t-elle, haletant, soufflant, et posant les mains sur les genoux. « Viens t'entraîner avec moi ! »

_Fais-le_, insista Madara_. Va. Elle te veut. Donne-lui ce qu'elle veut et elle te donnera ce que tu veux. _

Et donc il le fit. Et ce fût la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Parce qu'au milieu de la séance d'entraînement, il se retrouva à la toucher aux endroits les plus inappropriés, prétendant que c'était un accident, entrevoyant sa peau quand son tee-shirt voletait, brûlant d'envie de la toucher plus, de poser les mains sur ses hanches, juste sous ses côtes, peut-être de la pousser au sol et –

_Oui_, l'aiguillonna Madara.

– relever sa jupe, lui enlever sa culotte, goûter sa peau et glisser la langue sur –

_Oui._

– sa –

_Tobi._

– et juste –

_Tobi !_

– mais elle –

« Tobi ! »

Les exclamations ne venaient pas de Madara, en réalité, mais de _Sakura_, qui luttait sous des mains qui appartenaient à Tobi et lui plaquaient ses deux poignets au-dessus de la tête. Il haletait, respirant difficilement, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les paupières lourdes et ses pensées nageant paresseusement dans sa tête.

Il réalisa avec peur, nervosité, et _colère_, que Madara avait pris le contrôle de son corps pendant un moment. Cela n'avait pas été très long – peut-être quelques secondes, au mieux, mais c'était suffisant pour que le seul ami qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps ne lui échappe.

Comme tout les autres.

Il s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle était une espèce de poison mortel et rentra rapidement dans la maison. Il l'entendit l'appeler, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et il claqua la porte derrière lui, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Celle que Sakura utilisait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il plaqua un sceau sur la porte et tomba sur le lit, frottant son nez sur les draps et l'oreiller. Il se sentait sale et répugnant, mais il en avait besoin, et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Madara. L'esprit avait battu en retraite si loin sous les nuage tempétueux de son subconscient qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pût ne pas être là du tout.

Il n'enleva pas complètement son pantalon, mais le déboutonna et le glissa juste un peu sous ses hanches. Cette sensation de saleté ne le quitta jamais, mais il se toucha quand même, conscient que les pas de Sakura arrivaient juste devant la porte. Et quand elle s'arrêta et toqua doucement, il se toucha pour ça, aussi, et quand les coups furent remplacés par sa voix douce, son « Tobi, ça va ? » , il s'arqua sur le côté et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux partout, tout autour de lui, légère, chaude, et douce.

Pendant une seconde, juste une seconde, une amère et vive seconde, il ressentit tout et rien en même temps, parce que ce fût une immense libération au moment même où il gémit sur un juron particulièrement vulgaire.

Il l'entendit, la sentit, quand elle essaya d'annuler le sceau. Il était simple, donc il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Respirant toujours difficilement, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, il referma son pantalon et se leva, arrachant les couvertures du lit et les roulant en boule dans ses bras.

Elle fignolait les derniers restes du sceau, et il paniquait toujours. _Toujours_.

En une tentative désespérée, il cassa la fenêtre et jeta les draps dehors, dans la cour située en dessous. L'illusion de « la pluie acide » s'activerait toujours pour Sakura, mais il faisait simplement nuageux dehors.

Le vent balaya la pièce et effaça chaque effluve de l'odeur de Sakura qui y restait.

Elle passa finalement le nez par la porte ouverte, et s 'arrêta quand elle trébucha à l'intérieur, fixant la fenêtre cassée, le lit nu, et un Tobi haletant et transpirant.

Puis elle sortit lentement, fermant la porte derrière elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura ne fût jamais autorisée à remettre les pieds dans cette chambre. Elle avait été condamnée, et de nombreux sceaux la peignait comme si elle contenait un démon dans ses profondeurs. Et peut-être que c'était ça. Elle n'avait jamais eu suffisamment de courage ou de culot pour demander à Tobi ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur.

Mais il avait en tout cas agit différemment à son encontre par la suite. Après que de nouveaux arrangements de vie aient été décrétés, elle prenant la chambre qu'il utilisait pour dormir et lui prenant une chambre différente au milieu de la maison, il avait traversé les jours presque mécaniquement. Comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas agir comme un humain, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit.

Un autre mois se passa avant le deuxième accident.

Cet accident impliquait Tobi sortant de sa transe quand elle le frôla en passant dans le hall, lui effleurant délibérément le dos de la main du bout des doigts. Il s'était tout de suite retourné brusquement et avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue courant paresseusement sur la lèvre inférieure de Sakura et ses mains lui empoignant les cheveux derrière la tête.

C'était tellement rapide et inattendu qu'elle eu à peine le temps de réagir, mais quand elle le fit, il se recula immédiatement, et ses deux yeux étaient un brillant Sharingan rouge.

Quand il cligna des yeux, ils se fanèrent en une teinte discrète de pourpre.

Elle le regarda serrer la mâchoire et sortit rapidement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après les cinq premiers accidents en moins de deux mois, Sakura _commença_ à se référer à eux sous le terme « Les Accidents ».

L'Accident Six se passa pendant qu'elle leur préparait à dîner, quelque part vers fin Novembre ou début Décembre. Il faisait froid, donc Tobi lui avait prêté l'un de ses sweat-shirts. Il était large sur elle, mais il l'était également sur lui, donc elle n'avait pas cette délicieuse sensation féminine d'être couverte de l'odeur du sexe opposé. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait une odeur particulière, de toute façon. Il sentait plus ou moins comme le reste de la maison : le vieux et le renfermé, mais d'une manière plaisante et nostalgique. Tobi sentait les toiles d'araignées et le plancher grinçant, les miroirs recouverts de drap et les tableaux poussiéreux accrochés au mur.

Elle n'aurait cependant jamais admit qu'elle aimait cette odeur.

Donc quand elle préparait le dîner, jouant encore et encore dans sa tête les évènements du mois dernier, elle l'entendit l'approcher par derrière, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était surprenant. Il l'évitait normalement le plus possible, et n'engageait aucun contact physique. Normalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? » demanda-t-il, et elle se retourna pour lui sourire.

« Ah….. juste des ramens. Et des pommes de terre. Rien de spécial. » Elle n'était pas la meilleure cuisinière du monde, mais cela suffisait.

Elle se retourna encore pour continuer son repas, et il ne partait pas. Elle pouvait le sentir la regarder, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, chaque geste du poignet et chaque murmure qu'elle grommelait.

La présence de ses mains sur ses hanches était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait attendu de sa part. La cuillère traditionnelle en bois lui échappa des mains et tomba dans la casserole de pommes de terre – ce qu'elle avait utilisé comme casserole était de toute façon trop grand, supposa-t-elle – et elle bégaya. « T – Tobi ?

Elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer le creux de son cou, à l'endroit où le col du sweat-shirt s'abaissait. Il ne parlais pas, il ne semblait même pas qu'il _respirait,_ mais ses actions parlaient plus fort que n'importe lequel des mots qu'il aurait pût dire.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le sweat-shirt en laine, sous le tee-shirt standard qu'elle portait encore en dessous, et le bout de ses doigts était froid contre sa peau. Elle se pencha en arrière contre lui, ce qu'il prit apparemment comme une invitation à continuer. Sa bouche bougea plus haut sur son cou juste sous son oreille. Puis la langue arriva, et éventuellement les dents, et elle fût soudainement horriblement consciente de la difficulté avec laquelle elle respirait.

Il l'agrippa par la taille et la serra plus étroitement contre lui, frottant ses hanches contre ses reins. A ce contact Sakura sursauta, mais cela sembla seulement aggraver les choses, et il haleta doucement contre la peau chaude, humide, et frémissante de son cou.

« Tobi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux – »

« _Toi_ », dit-il, et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Tobi.

Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui sans dire un mot ou même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et quelques silencieuses et haletantes secondes plus tard, il partit.

Elle se colla la main dans l'eau brûlante de la casserole pour retirer la cuillère oubliée, reconnaissante pour la douleur. Elle avait besoin de _quelque chose_ pour au moins l'ancrer à la réalité.

Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de ne pas laisser se passer un Accident Sept, Huit, ou Neuf, donc elle finit de faire bouillir les pommes de terre, les pela, les laissa reposer en les mélangeant à de la viande hachée et du beurre, puis soupira.

Il était temps de faire face au démon.

La chambre de Tobi était à l'autre bout du complexe, blottie entre plusieurs autres pièces vides. L'endroit était plus un manoir abandonné qu'autre chose, avec les clichés comme les tables cassées et les candélabres fantaisistes et même les occasionnelles tapisseries décoratives.

Elle avait dû ouvrir au moins quatre chambres pour seulement les trouver complètement vides, en parties détruites, ou remplies de caisses et de boîtes, avant qu'elle ne trouve la chambre où Tobi résidait actuellement.

Il était étendu de côté sur le lit, tournant le dos à la porte ouverte. Sakura ne pouvait pas dire s'il dormait ou pas, mais elle entra à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds, notant le manque de draps sur le lit, le manque total de propreté de la pièce, et le manque de …. eh bien….. _d'esprit_. Tout était presque douloureusement terne, et une importante couche de poussière recouvrait chaque coin et recoins, le lit étant la seule exception.

Quand elle arriva en face de lui, à la tête du lit, elle pût clairement voir qu'il dormait. Mais il transpirait en dépit de l'air froid, et l'on aurait dit qu'il souffrait.

N'oubliant pas son expérience de médic-nin, elle lui posa une main sur le front et apaisa ce qui semblait le faire souffrir, ce qui semblait être un léger mal de tête. Il frissonna puis se détendit.

Plus tellement un démon maintenant, pensa-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, tellement soudainement qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

Il l'agrippa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en aller, et quand elle le regarda, son visage s'était déformé en quelque chose d'un peu plus sinistre, d'un peu plus…. sombre. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau d'un rouge vibrant, des motifs noirs courant à travers ses pupilles comme un souvenir très douloureux.

Elle essaya de se dégager, comme elle l'avait fait dans la cuisine, mais il la serra fort. Et quand elle tira une fois de plus, plus fort que précédemment, sa prise se resserra.

Dans quelle galère s'était-elle mise ?

Il s'assit sur le lit, amenant ses jambes au bord, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel qu'il maintenait avec elle. « Sakura. »

C'était de nouveau cette voix. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Tobi. Elle était effrayante et froide, et elle voulait juste s'en éloigner autant que possible.

« S – ». Sa voix se brisa brusquement, et il serra fort son poignet, fermant les yeux et grinçant des dents. « Sa – »

Il la relâcha pour pouvoir s'agripper la tête, se recroquevillant sur lit.

Quelques silencieuses et longues secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Sakura pût seulement fixer le supplice de Tobi. Quand il s'immobilisa finalement, il leva lentement les yeux vers elle, la prise de conscience naissant dans ses yeux qui étaient revenus à leur état normal.

Sakura avala sa salive. « Tobi….. ça va ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Sakura. Vraiment désolé. Tobi est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

La peur disparut de son visage, et par conséquent, de son corps entier. Il était de retour à la normale – plus normal qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.

Et elle fût tellement _soulagée_ qu'elle lui jeta les bras autour du cou, la plaquant contre le lit, le visage enfouit dans son épaule.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait été attirée jusqu'au complexe ; ce n'était pas sa faute si le piège de la pluie s'était activé ; ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute si elle avait été si imprudente.

Elle réalisa, assez tardivement et assez soudainement en même temps, qu'elle avait lentement mais sûrement développé des sentiments pour cet homme. Ce n'était pas un simple besoin d'affection ou une sorte de vague et légère attraction.

Elle sentait qu'elle aimait quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis un moment. Et cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé ces sentiments.

Il avait l'air complètement étonné, clignant vers elle des yeux agrandis et avec la bouche à moitié entrouverte. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même si ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, ce fût certainement le premier qui fit vraiment tressauter son cœur et devenir chaud son corps.

Il fût innocent et court, et quand elle recula, Tobi prononça doucement et calmement son nom. « Sakura ? »

« Pour une fois », dit-elle, souriant largement même si elle était quasiment à cheval sur lui, heureuse même si elle était piégée dans cet enfer poussiéreux de maison hantée, « Je suis heureuse d'être coincée ici. »

Elle le sentit trembler sous elle, même si elle n'était pas certaine de pourquoi.

« Tobi est…. »

Elle lui embrassa le cou, comme il lui avait fait précédemment, mais elle fût plus gentille, plus douce.

« ….. tellement reconnaissant. »

Il leva le menton et roula la tête de coté, gémissant sur un demi-murmure.

Elle pressa la bouche sur sa gorge, embrassant la courbe de sa mâchoire et bougeant vers le coin de ses lèvres. Il la tint par la taille puis par les hanches, semblant faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas faire de bruit. Comme s'il craignait de la faire fuir pour toujours.

Elle s'installa sur _ses_ hanches, traînant ses mains sur son torse puis sous son tee-shirt.

Il obéit sans y penser, le retirant par-dessus sa tête, s'appuyant sur les coudes.

« Tobi », dit-elle avec un sourire, « tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je ne m'enfuis. Je ne te laisserai pas derrière.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais dès qu'elle enleva son pull il le lui retira, ouvrant en même temps la fermeture éclair de son haut. Quand il était lui-même – juste Tobi et rien de plus ni de moins – il embrassait hâtivement, comme s'il ne savait pas comment faire ou qu'il avait simplement oublié. Sa langue était dans sa bouche dès que ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, frénétique et passionné en dépit de sa précédente attitude réservée.

« Tu ne me quittera pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement, quand Sakura lui ouvrit le pantalon et qu'il s'agrippa au matelas de toutes ses forces. « Tu le promets à Tobi ? »

« Bien sûr que je ne partirai pas », dit-elle, riant à voix basse. « Je ne _peux pas_ partir, de toute façon » . Elle lui retira son pantalon, lui laissant juste le caleçon noir standard qu'il portait. Le tissu était fin, et elle pût clairement voir les contours de sa très…. soudainement …. intimidante érection. Ce n'est pas que c'était trop gros, mais c'était un peu tôt, et peut-être qu'elle était allée un peu trop vite.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire », dit Tobi, et son visage s'empourpra d'une couleur rougeâtre. « Tobi est….. Tobi ira bien. »

Ravalant l'anxiété qu'elle aurai pût éprouver en couchant avec cet homme – ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa première fois, de toute façon – elle lécha lentement le bout à travers l'habit et savoura la manière dont il sursauta.

« Tobi ira bien si Sakura reste, aussi » dit-elle, lui retirant son caleçon et essayant de son mieux de ne pas rire.

Il acquiesça avec ferveur, la regardant avec les yeux à moitié fermés et un certain émerveillement.

Elle posa une main autour de la base et la bouche autour du gland, glissant la langue dessous avant d'en prendre autant que possible. Et avec ce qui ne rentrait pas, elle utilisa ses mains et ses doigts, glissant avec de la salive et un début de sperme.

Il faisait des bruits qu'il ne pouvait plus étouffer, des petits halètements et des gémissements et quelquefois son nom ou un juron.

Peut-être qu'elle était trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait – trop déterminée à tirer plus de bruits de sa part et à le rendre quasiment dépendant – qu'elle ne remarqua pas quand il commença à lui demander d'arrêter. Et comme elle n'écoutait pas, il commença à l'implorer, et finalement, en un acte qui prenait plus de discipline que Sakura aurai pût imaginer, il s'écarta d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur, mais elle eut toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin en jetant un coup d'œil à son visage. Il rougissait des joues jusqu'au torse, haletant fortement, avec de légères traces de transpiration dans le creux de son cou et sur ses tempes.

« Tu – Je – nous devrions….. ça ne me semble pas vraiment _équitable_. »

Et elle fût surprise de combien Tobi pouvait être incroyablement dominant quand il le voulait.

Il la poussa sur le lit, lui tenant les poignets réunis au-dessus de la tête avec une main. L'autre main s'occupa d'abord en frottant un mamelon, le pinçant, puis en lui retirant sa jupe. Ce que sa main avait commencé, sa bouche le finit quand il ferma les lèvres autour du même téton, sa langue sortant légèrement pour le taquiner et tourner autour.

Son short et sa culotte partirent tellement vite qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas, et il lui relâcha les poignets pour agripper le lit près de sa tête, utilisant son autre main pour glisser un pouce sur un certain endroit sensible et réceptif du sexe de Sakura.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux.

Il frotta encore son pouce dessus, pressant plus fort à chaque fois, mais ne dépassant jamais le seuil de confort. Et quand elle lança la tête en arrière et qu'elle tressaillit quasiment sous lui, il poussa un doigt, puis un autre, à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle sursauta, haleta, trembla.

Il respirait aussi difficilement qu'elle, y prenant apparemment plaisir. Et il continua sur cette tangente pendant un moment, l'amenant un bord puis reculant, répétant le processus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à vouloir le taper ou en _finir_, putain.

Il ne demanda pas la permission – il n'en avait pas besoin – quand il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe, s'arrêtant un moment avant de la remplir entièrement, complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, _complètement _ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Elle ne savait pas qui aurait un orgasme en premier, car ils chancelaient tous les deux à ce moment, menaçant de s'écrouler à chaque minute. Et quand il poussait puis se retirait et qu'elle faisait des vas et viens contre lui, elle jeta par hasard un coup d'œil embrumé à la fenêtre.

Ce qu'elle vit prit une seconde à lui monter jusqu'au cerveau, spécialement depuis qu' elle était sur le point de jouir et que de petits points blancs dansaient déjà dans les coins de son champ de vision.

Mais elle s'obligea à oublier à propos de la fenêtre et de se concentrer à la place sur ce que Tobi lui donnait, levant les yeux vers lui. Ses traits alternaient entre le Tobi doux et habituel et le Tobi qui l'avait tourmentée et terrifiée pendant les mois précédents.

Mais, à ce moment-là, avant qu'elle ne puisse y penser plus en détail, le point dans son bas-ventre se serra encore plus puis se relâcha, la faisant se cambrer et gémir, fermant les yeux et montant dans une spirale de plaisir jusqu'à ce que de doux tressaillements ne la ramènent sur Terre.

Elle ne remarqua même pas l'orgasme de Tobi, mais elle le sentit cependant frissonner puis s'immobiliser à l'intérieur d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou et haletant contre sa peau. Elle était tellement satisfaite et sous le choc qu'elle ne pût que s'allonger en arrière et essayer de reprendre sa respiration et Tobi fit de même, murmurant des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Quand ces quelques moments de béatitude se dissipèrent et qu'elle eût retrouvé ses idées, elle jeta encore une fois un coup d'à la fenêtre.

Et il n'y avait pas de pluie acide. En fait, c'était un jour ensoleillé.

Soudain, avec peur, colère, et incrédulité, tout s'accorda ensemble. Le dédoublement de personnalité de Tobi, la « pluie acide », les sceaux sur la chambre, pourquoi il ne la laissait jamais aller près de la porte d'entrée…. Tout arrivait ensemble en un puzzle morbide et parfait, et la rage et la douleur la traversèrent comme un torrent de feu.

Tobi venait juste de remettre son pantalon quand elle parla, agrippant fermement son tee-shirt sur sa poitrine.

« Tu….. », murmura-t-elle, secouant sa tête autant que sa voix tremblait. « Tu m'as _menti_ ».

Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis clignèrent. « Quoi ? »

« Tu _m'as menti_, Tobi ! » dit-elle, cette fois-ci plus fort, serrant les poings. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de lui donner des coups de pieds au cul jusqu'à ce qu'il l'admette, mais à la place elle le fixa juste, le transperçant. « Comment as-tu pût – ? »

« Je n'ai pas – quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Il avait l'air sincèrement confus, mais elle ne se fit pas avoir.

Elle remit en maugréant son tee-shirt et son short, puis sa jupe de medic-nin.

Tobi la regarda, bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ou sachant peut-être qu'il était fichu. Sakura n'en était pas certaine.

« Je ne peux pas le croire, » dit Sakura quand elle raccrocha sa jupe, restant étonnement calme. « Je te faisais confiance. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-il, faisant un pas vers elle, essayant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Mais elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! La pluie acide était un genjutsu pendant tout le long. Un bon, mais c'était une _illusion_. Je veux rentrer _chez moi_, Tobi ! » Toute sa colère se raviva et devint de la tristesse, un sentiment de trahison, et elle renifla. « Je pensais que tu m'aimais. »

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il, prenant cette fois-ci ses mains avec succès et les agrippant. « Tobi t'aimes ! Tu es à Tobi et rien qu'à lui ; il n' – je n'aime personne d'autre que Sakura. »

« C'est des conneries tout ça ! » dit-elle sèchement, s'éloignant de lui. « Si tu m'aimais, tu m'aurai laissée partir ! Si tu m'aimais autant que tu le dis, tu aurai dû me dire la vérité ! Tobi, tu ne m'aimes pas, putain ! Tu te fais des _illusions_ ! »

Elle fût déconcertée de voir qu'il… pleurait ? Pas de sanglots ou de pleurs, mais juste une larme silencieuse à chaque œil, courant sur ses joues et coulant de son menton jusqu'au sol.

Il avait l'air incroyablement frustré avec ses poings serrés et ses dents qui grinçaient. Donc peut-être que c'était des larmes de colère.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » cria-t-il, sa voix se brisant. « Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser comme ça ! » Il donna un coup de pied à une table de chevet avec un hurlement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les tirant quand il ricana. « Je voulais te laisser partir dès le début. C'était – ! »

Elle le fixa comme s'il était fou. Ce qu'elle pensa qu'il était. Il devait l'être, et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait _fait_ ?

Il enleva la main de ses cheveux et cria pour la première fois depuis que Sakura était là. « Très bien ! Alors pars ! Laisse-moi ! Brise ta…. promesse, espèce de… de salope ! »

Elle sursauta à son insulte. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel avant, et cela blessait plus que ça aurait dû.

Quand elle le regarda plus attentivement, elle pût voir qu'il versait toujours ces horribles larmes, et quand elle secoua la tête sans autres formes d'adieu et sortit furieusement de la chambre, descendant l'escalier, elle entendit un sanglot déchirant.

Elle aurait dû se sentir contente quand elle se précipita dehors et suivit le chemin sinueux de la forêt, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était une douleur aveuglante dans la poitrine.

Les pleurs de Tobi furent tout ce qu'elle pût entendre durant le voyage pour rentrer chez elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et maintenant Tobi était assis au centre d'une maison vide, les meubles et les tapisseries et les couvertures et la vaisselle et les lampes jetés dans la cour. Il ne restait rien, juste le plancher, les murs, et le plafond, et occasionnellement une mouche bourdonnait en passant à côté de lui.

Il s'assit roulé en boule, les genoux ramenés à son torse et le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Madara grondait à l'intérieur de lui, furieux, frustré que Tobi l'ai laissée partir.

_Tu ne l'aura plus jamais maintenant. Elle te déteste_.

Il le savait.

_Tu mourras ici, tout seul._

Il le savait aussi.

_Tu n'as plus rien pour vivre._

Et il savait tout ça.

« Je te déteste ! » cria-t-il, se levant et haletant. « Je te déteste ! » Il se griffa le visage, laissant de colère des lésions sanglantes sur ses joues et son cou. « Sors, sors, _sors _! Laisse-moi seul, Madara! »

Mais Madara ne disait rien.

Il se jeta contre un mur, faisant trembler le lustre au-dessus de lui et tomber du plâtre du plafond. « Laisse-moi seul ! Pars ! »

Il se cogna de nouveau contre le mur, cette fois-ci avec son épaule, et le lustre se secoua encore une fois, arrachant les fils électriques qui étaient suspendus à un coin. « Regardes ce que tu as fait ! »

Il se cogna encore. « Elle me déteste maintenant ! Pourquoi ne peut-tu pas me laisser être heureux ? »

Et encore une fois. Le lustre ne tenait que par un fil, et il grinça d'un air menaçant.

« Pourquoi es-ce que tu me fais ça ? » gémit-il, se jetant encore contre le mur pour la dernière fois.

Le lustre tomba, et tous les instincts de ninja qui avaient tellement compté pour lui avaient disparus.

Quand le verre se brisa en mille morceaux contre le sol, Tobi fit de même.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oui, je sais, la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas joyeuse…. Mais ce n'est pas fini.^^

Il n'en reste qu'un seul, alors le supplice de Tobi ne sera pas long.

Bisous et merci d'avoir lu.^^


	3. Chapitre trois: Conclusion

Bon, eh bien voilà le dernier chapitre. ^^ J'espère que la conclusion de ce qui était à l'origine un trèèèès long one-shot vous plaira. J'aurai eu du mal à le mettre à jour, celui-là. En fait, la clé USB où je stockais tout mes fichiers a semble-t-il elle aussi été frappée par un virus…. Après mon ordi, la clé USB….Chuis peut-être maudite en fait.^^ Enfin tant pis et bonne lecture.^^

**Chapitre 3 : Conclusion**

Sakura avait été partie pendant presque une demi-année. Donc quand elle retourna à Konoha, elle supposa que ça n'aurait pas été trop vaniteux de sa part d'attendre un accueil chaleureux. Elle aurait apprécié avoir ses amis courant vers elle et la serrant dans leurs bras, des gens secouant sa main, Tsunade exprimant son soulagement au retour de son apprentie.

A la place, elle fut accueillie par un village qui était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait quitté. Son appartement était pareil, si ce n'est poussiéreux et puant à cause de la nourriture pourrissant dans le frigo. Il était en plus froid et sombre car l'acompte pour l'appartement n'avait pas été versé, mais bon……

Donc peut-être qu'attendre un accueil chaleureux était un peu trop demander.

Elle se demanda, quand elle laissa en premier une note sur la maison de sa propriétaire puis marcha vers la tour des Hokage, si elle devait dire à Tsunade – ou à n'importe qui d'autre, en fait – à propos de Tobi.

Il l'avait trahie, oui. Il l'avait gardée là-bas pendant des mois et avait sans doute profité d'elle mais….

Secouant la tête, elle se décida. Si les larmes en étaient une preuve, il avait suffisamment souffert. Elle le laisserait tranquille. Et elle était certaine qu'il ne viendrait pas la chercher.

Elle expliqua à Tsunade ce qui s'était exactement passé, et l'Hokage ne fut pas vraiment surprise.

« Occupée ? Par _quoi_ ? »

« J'ai été kidnappée. »

« Par qui ? »

« Des ninjas renégats. Ils n'avaient pas de bandeau frontal. »

« Que voulaient-ils ? »

« Ils m'ont enlevée puis ont essayé de me violer. »

« Mais tu vas bien. »

« Bien sûr. »

Les choses comme ça se passaient souvent, après tout.

Elle ramassa sa paie, qui était suffisante pour avoir le gaz et l'électricité allumés. La propriétaire avait payé pour l'eau et les honoraires des éboueurs, donc elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, mais elle _devait_ toujours lui expliquer en personne ce qui s'était passé. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait pitié et déciderait de ne pas l'expulser.

Quand elle retourna à son appartement, buvant de l'eau car elle était _cassée_ à cause de cette petite aventure, elle sortit la deuxième des deux doses de contraception d'urgence. Une petite pilule ronde et blanche qui empêcherai les choses non désirées. Elle remercia qui que ce soit qui la regardait d'en haut que ces pilules aient été inventées.

Elle s'assit dans son appartement sombre et isolé qui sentait mauvais, feignant de se demander quand son électricité allait revenir.

Mais la seule chose dans sa tête était un homme avec une paire de doux yeux marrons, un comportement loufoque, et un dédoublement de personnalité évident.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Tobi se réveilla, le lustre lui écrasait toujours les côtes et sa tête le lançait toujours. Ses doigts et ses orteils étaient légèrement engourdis, et il se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la blessure de sa tête.

Il enleva de lui la masse de verre brisé et de métal noueux, et l'effort le fit gémir. Le verre constella le sol à côté de lui et il se hissa sur ses pieds.

Dès qu'il le fit, une vague de nausée écrasante et étourdissante le domina, et il eu un haut-le-cœur. La force de l'écoeurement le fit se plier en deux et il vida tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac sur le plancher en bois. Et encore. Et après avoir toussé et avoir eu un autre haut-le-cœur, il le fit encore une fois.

Il se débrouilla pour avancer à tâtons le long des murs vers la cuisine, où il éclaboussa immédiatement son visage d'eau froide. Mais cela n'aida pas, et il se pencha une fois de plus, des haut-le-cœur secouant son corps.

Il maudit Madara et il maudit l'Akatsuki et il maudit Sakura et il se _maudit_ surtout lui-même. C'était sa faute d'avoir été faible, d'avoir été trop confiant, d'avoir autorisé Madara à se nourrir de lui pendant si longtemps. L'esprit était maintenant comme une tumeur, réalisé-t-il, s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces et refusant de le laisser partir. Il pouvait sentir sa présence montant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et frappant doucement l'arrière de son crâne, imprégnant ses sens et voilant ses pensées.

Et il _détestait_ ça.

Il y eu un dernier haut-le-cœur avant que Tobi ne se redresse, se tenant à l'évier de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber. Quand ses jambes arrêtèrent de menacer de l'abandonner, il leur ordonna de le transporter, putain, avant qu'il n'en brise chaque os, vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit violemment et fit un pas à l'extérieur, traversant le porche, la cour, et finalement le sentier de la forêt.

Il pouvait toujours voir les empreintes de pas de Sakura sur le sol humide, mais au moment même où il commença à les suivre, se sentant à chaque seconde come s'il allait s'effondrer, des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber.

Il sentit Madara remuer à l'intérieur de lui, puis il sentit comme si quelqu'un lui avait agrippé la colonne vertébrale et menacer de la lui arracher à travers le nombril. Il s'appyua lourdement contre un tronc d'arbre pour se soutenir, haletant et se serrant l'estomac.

Il vomit encore, même si cette fois il n'y avait rien que de l'eau. Juste quand il pensa qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher en toute sécurité, cette sensation était là, pire que la dernière fois, et du sang et des tissus issus des profondeurs de son estomac maculèrent le sol à ses pieds.

Il tomba presque dedans, mais il s'agrippa à l'arbre avant que ses genoux ne puissent heurter le sol. Il plissa les yeux au loin, regardant au-delà du feuillage mourant et de la légère bourrasque de flocons de neige vers l'endroit où conduisaient les empreintes de pas de Sakura. Et il pouvait presque la voir courir, échappant à lui et au démon qu'il avait à l'intérieur, retournant dans son pays.

Il ne pouvait pas suivre ses empreintes de pas jusqu'au bout, mais putain, il essaierai. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre pour vivre.

Et il bougea donc d'arbres en arbres, vomissant occasionnellement plus de sang et de sa propre salive – quelque chose qu'il savait être malsain – jusqu'à ce que la neige soit trop épaisse sur le sol pour qu'il voie quoi que ce soit.

Il jura en soufflant longuement, seulement à demi-conscient de la buée sortant de son nez et sa bouche. Il transpirait en dépit de l'air frais, ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient, sa vision se brouillant même quand il continua dans la même direction.

Il s'écroula dix secondes plus tard, tombant de côté dans la légère couverture de neige. C'était frais contre son cou nu et ses bras, et il pensa s'endormir dedans. Mais la pensée de Sakura – la perdre pour toujours, ne plus jamais la revoir, et elle était _partie_ – lui donna envie de tenir le coup.

Il rampa sur l'estomac pendant un moment, s'accrochant comme à un levier aux rochers couverts de neige et aux racines d'arbres sortant du sol, jusqu'à ce que ses bras abandonnent.

On aurait dit que les seules choses dans son corps qui semblaient marcher étaient ses poumons et son cœur, et ils étaient quand même prêts à abandonner.

Il roula sur le dos, les flocons de neige voletant sur ses cils et ses joues, se collant légèrement dans ses cheveux et fondant sur ses lèvres, puis l'ombre de quelqu'un d'obsessivement familier assombrit son visage.

Il ferma les yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'était le deuxième jour avant que tout ne retourne _vraiment_ à la normale pour Sakura Haruno.

Les choses avaient été réglées avec sa propriétaire, Tsunade avait ignoré l'incident comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, la lumière et tout étaient revenus, son frigo avait été vidé puis re-rempli, et son appartement était aussi en désordre que d'habitude.

Elle avait même mis les choses au clair avec Ino et Naruto, qui l'avaient cherché dès la première semaine où elle avait été absente. Ils étaient touts les trois sortis au restaurant de ramen, où elle leur parla de sa captivité. Elle avait dû inventer une histoire entière à propos de ça, bien sûr, mais quand elle eut fini, Naruto avait juré de tuer ces connards – ouais, c'est ça – et Ino s'était moquée avec prétention. « Tu aurai dû leur mettre un coup de pied dans les couilles, Sakura. Ça marche toujours. »

Elle s'affala confortablement dans le canapé, prenant une gorgée d'un soda fraichement acheté. Tout était de retour à la normale. Elle espérait juste que Tobi allait bien.

C'était presque effrayant, en réalité. Le complexe n'était pas trop loin de ce petit village perdu, et le village n'était pas loin du tout de Konohagakure.

Un coup sur sa porte la fit sursauter et la tira hors de ses pensées.

Son cœur battit plus vite que ce qu'il aurait dû. Ce n'était pas Tobi, bien sûr. On ne l'aurai pas laissé entrer dans le village.

Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte prudemment, soulagée quand cela s'avéra être un simple messager.

« Bonjour, Mlle Haruno », dit-il, levant son chapeau.

Sakura était charmée.

« J'ai un message pour vous », dit-il, sortant un rouleau et le lui tendant. « Il vient d'un village rural de l'Est. »

« Merci », dit-elle, et il partit quand elle ferma la porte.

Elle posa le rouleau sur la table et s'assit en face sur le canapé.

Elle dû fixer la chose pendant une heure avant de finalement l'ouvrir.

C'était en réalité un simple texte, grammaticalement incorrect et gribouillé hâtivement comme par un enfant.

Venez au village. Il y a un homme qui veut vous voir. Il a besoin de vous, ça se voit, faute de termes plus éloquents.

Venez s'il vous plait. Cet homme est malade. Nous pensons qu'il est mourant.

Sakura n'y pensa même pas à deux fois. Elle mit juste son manteau et partit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il pensait qu'il était en train de mourir. Mourir, aller au paradis, peut-être, mais alors….. il y aurai Sakura au paradis, ou _au moins_ l'occasion de l'oublier. Ici était un endroit où elle était toujours fraiche dans son esprit, son odeur, sa peau, la sensation d'elle, tout. Et c'était une horrible torture.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un le repoussa en arrière. Donc il se contenta à la place d'ouvrir les yeux, et toutes ses sensations lui revinrent. Il était étendu sur le sol avec une lourde et chaude couverture en laine le recouvrant du bout des orteils jusqu'aux épaules. L'odeur distante d'un ragout de bœuf dérivait paresseusement dans la pièce, et il pouvait voir au moins trois paires d'yeux le scruter.

« C'est la bête », murmura quelqu'un du coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. « Attention ! Il pourrait être dangereux. »

La personne juste en face de lui – un petit garçon, le même petit garçon qu'il avait vu il y a très, très longtemps et qu'il avait aidé à sortir de la forêt – fit taire la femme derrière lui. « Il n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste un homme. » C'était le garçon qui avait remboursé sa dette en sauvant Tobi. Il se rappelait maintenant sa silhouette plus clairement, et le regard inquiet de son visage quand il s'était dressé devant lui.

Une autre personne le surplombant remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé, et elle lui sourit. « Nous t'avons donné des médicaments et de l'eau, et nous t'avons changé d'habits. Ceux que tu portais sont étendus pour sécher. »

Il la fixa avec un regard vide. Pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait bizarre. Vide. Pas vide émotionnellement, mais comme si quelqu'un l'avait vidé de l'intérieur.

« Et nous avons fait venir un médic-nin », dit un autre. « Le plus proche est une fille de Konohakagure. Elle est gentille ; je suis sûr qu'elle viendra. »

Son estomac grogna quand il s'assit, cette fois-ci sans que quelqu'un ne le repousse en arrière.

« Prends du ragoût », dit la femme, et il en attrapa avidement. IL en était à son deuxième bol au moment où le petit garçon commença à le questionner.

« Donc tu vis dans ce manoir ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tout seul ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne te sens pas seul ? »

Un acquiescement.

« Je suis désolé. »

Un autre haussement d'épaules.

Il finit le ragout en un temps record et décida de se réallonger, ordonnant à son estomac de se calmer. Il vibrait encore d'un air menaçant, mais pas du tout comme la dernière fois.

Une vieille femme se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et s'agenouilla en face de lui. « Tu as une côte cassée, jeune homme. C'est peut-être ça qui te rend malade. Nous saurons quand le médecin arrivera. »

Tobi leva les yeux pour regarder le sommet du plafond pointu de la hutte, plissant le front. « Je suis désolé. »

« ….. Pour quoi ? » demanda la vieille femme, et le petit garçon à côté d'elle commença à chasser les visiteurs de la hutte avec de fausses mises en garde de maladie contagieuse.

« D'avoir quelque fois volé de la nourriture », avoua-t-il, et il attendit les réprimandes. Peut-être qu'ils le trainerait facilement et le jetterait dehors dans la neige.

Mais, étonnamment, la femme ne fit que rire. « Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu fais, après tout, autant parti du village que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Il la regarda plonger une serviette dans un bol d'eau et la lui poser sur le front. C'était frais et agréable, et elle la déplaça peu de temps après de son front vers son cou. « Tu as une bonne fièvre. Tu devrai y penser à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu décideras de faire une sieste dans la neige, jeune homme. »

Ayant vidé la hutte avec succès, le petit garçon se précipita à ses côtés, l'excitation brillant dans ses yeux. « Donc quel est ton nom, Monsieur ? »

« Tobi », croassa Tobi, et il commença à trembler.

La femme enleva le chiffon. « La médic sera bientôt là, Tobi », assura-t-elle. « Notre messager l'a appelée il y a quelques heures. »

« Elle était très gentille », fit remarquer le petit garçon, s'accroupissant. « Elle nous as laissé son nom quand elle est venue il y a quelques temps au cas où nous aurions besoin d'elle. »

Au même moment, la porte de la hutte grinça en s'ouvrant et une silhouette enroulée dans un grand manteau trop large entra, claquant la porte derrière elle. Le vent tourbillonna pendant un moment, décoiffant les cheveux de la vieille femme et faisant frissonner le jeune garçon, puis il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé.

La respiration de Tobi s'étrangla douloureusement dans sa gorge. Mais il l'attribua à sa côte cassée.

La silhouette grommela et enleva la capuche de sa tête. Et il y eu : une tête avec des cheveux roses, un joli visage rougi, et des yeux verts qui regardèrent partout sauf lui.

De même, Tobi porta son attention sur le mur opposé.

« J'ai reçu votre message », dit Sakura, saluant la vieille femme. « C'est le patient ? »

La femme s'éloigna, et Sakura s'agenouilla devant Tobi, prenant d'abord la température de son front puis retirant les couvertures de son corps.

Il sentit une piqûre familière et non voulue de désir profondément dans ses entrailles à la seule sensation de ses mains sur son torse, son cou, sa clavicule, mais cela n'avait pas le côté urgent et déchirant de d'habitude. Cette fois-ci c'était doux et léger, même si ça n'empêcha pas une légère rougeur de ramper sur ses joues.

Elle l'analysa immédiatement, trouvant son problème avant même que la femme ne le lui dise. Et elle commença ainsi son travail, ressoudant les os et tissus et faisant un peu souffrir Tobi.

……. D'accord, _beaucoup_ souffrir. Même la lueur verte et réconfortante de son chakra ne pouvait pas l'apaiser, et il se tendit, grinça des dents, et ravala un grognement.

Après quelques instants où elle le regardait puis retournait à sa côte, elle parla finalement.

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls pendant un moment ? » demanda-t-elle à la femme, et le petit garçon comprit l'allusion et partit.

La vieille femme acquiesça quand elle partit. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander. »

« Je n'aurai besoin de rien. »

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Sakura foudroya Tobi du regard.

Tobi avala sa salive. « Je – »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » siffla-t-elle, ses yeux s'étrécissant encore plus.

Il resta bouche bée pendant une seconde. « Je – quoi ? Je n'ai pas – c'est juste – »

« Est-ce que tu as fait ça exprès ? » demanda-t-elle, montrant sa cage thoracique avec sa main libre. « Espèce de gros crétin. »

En dépit de ces insultes, il pouvait voir qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Peut-être pas des sanglots hystériques, mais les larmes étaient là, s'amassant au coin de ses yeux.

« N – non, bien sûr que non » se défendit-il. Il enroula ses mains dans les draps. Le désir de la toucher – pour confirmer que oui, elle était là, et que non, il ne rêvait pas – était presque irrépressible, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter un rejet de plus. Il l'avait suffisamment blessée comme ça. « Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? » ajouta-t-il doucement après réflexion.

Elle maugréa et secoua la tête, marmonnant, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurai fait _tout_ ce que tu as fait ? » à voix basse.

Ses pouces frottèrent le tissu en coton sous lui, etil essaya de retirer de son esprit la douleur de ses os cassés qu'elle avait soigné et la douleur du fait qu'elle était _là_, que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il allait la voir, et combien il voulait qu'elle reste. Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait partir avec elle. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus être de nouveau seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte.

En moins de dix minutes, pendant lesquelles Tobi se retint tour à tour de grogner de douleur puis de tendre le bras pour lui prendre la main, elle avait fini, et son chakra le quitta comme une brise fraiche.

Elle se leva alors, ses beaux yeux verts étrécis le transperçant. Et avec un mouvement de tête, elle remit sa capuche, enroula bien son manteau autour d'elle, et partit.

Une secousse de panique traversa Tobi, et il s'assit, jetant quasiment la couverture en l'enlevant de lui. Il ne portait rien à part un pantalon et une fine couche de bandages sur une lacération particulièrement profonde au côté gauche de son estomac, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui à ce moment. Ce qui _importait_ était que Sakura le quittait encore, emportant tout ce à quoi il tenait et qu'il lui avait donné sur le chemin devant la porte.

Avec sa côte complètement guérie et se sentant plus revigoré qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une semaine, il trébucha dans la neige, se protégeant les yeux et tremblant quand il chercha un signe d'elle. Elle avait probablement couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour rentrer chez elle, réalisa-t-il tristement. Il savait qu'elle vivait à Konohakagure – c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu deviner, mais ça n'avait pas été un grand exploit de le faire, de toute façon – mais c'était tout. Et il doutait que Konohagakure le laisserait passer les portes du village.

Mais bon, il s'en alla quand même dans la direction de ce village caché, trébuchant sur un rocher caché par la neige.

Il dépassa un abri, jetant à peine un œil à la personne qui était dessous.

Puis quelque chose qui l'avait attrapé par le bras se débrouilla pour le faire chanceler, et il tomba la tête la première dans la neige.

Gémissant à cause du froid et du saignement de nez qu'il sentait venir, il se remit sur ses genoux puis sur ses pieds, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière à la personne qui l'avait agrippé. Il ne voyait pas bien, cependant, donc il commença à retourner dans sa direction initiale.

« Tobi ! »

Encore une fois, la chose qui l'avait pris par le bras l'arrêta. Il ne trébucha cependant pas cette fois-ci.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda son attaquant. Une main gantée lui tenant le bras, un épais manteau duveteux, et une capuche cachant partiellement de brillants cheveux roses.

Puis des yeux verts, le fixant d'un air furieux, avec des parts égales de confusion et d'incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda Sakura, le tirant avec elle sous l'abri.

Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, hésitant un peu sur les mots avec un léger bégaiement. « J'étais – tu étais – mais _Konohagakure_ – »

« _Quoi Konohagakure_ ? » demanda Sakura, secouant la tête et plissant le front. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tobi était – il – je te _cherchais_ ! » lacha-t-il finalement, agitant les mains avec frustration. « Tu es d'abord partie et puis je suis tombé malade et le lustre est tombé et je ne voulais pas mais alors j'ai pensé que je te reverrai mais je ne l'ai _pas_ fait et quelqu'un m'a amené à ce village et tu étais encore _ici_ mais alors tu voulais partir et _Tobi ne te laissera plus repartir_ ! »

Il resta en haletant dans la neige, les épaules lourdes et frissonnantes en même temps.

Sakura enleva son manteau, l'ignorant jusqu'au bout. Elle le lui enroula autour des épaules, toujours habillée assez chaudement.

« Viens » dit-elle, souriant avec regret. « Je suis revenue pour toi, non ? C'est évident que je me suis décidée. »

« Je peux – tu n'as pas – _la pluie d'acide_, ce n'était pas ma faute – »

Sakura secoua la tête et lui fit signe de se baisser sous l'abri, ce qu'il fit.

« Regarde », dit-elle, parlant tellement doucement que les autres villageois ne pouvaient pas entendre. « Je comprends ce que tu as fait. Je…… eh bien, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je peux comprendre. Tu as vécu tout seul dans cette base pendant des années. Je ne peux même pas imaginer combien ça a dû t'affecter. »

Il sentit les larmes commencer à monter, et il essaya rageusement de les ravaler. Une tomba et il se maudit intérieurement, l'effaçant avant que Sakura ne puisse la remarquer. Il espérait.

Bien sûr, elle la _remarqua_. Puis elle commença à pleurer elle aussi.

« Je t'ai fait une chose horrible, Tobi, mais j'étais vraiment en colère », admit-elle, le serrant dans ses bras. Et il savoura ça avec reconnaissance, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules quand elle s'agrippa à son torse. « Mais bon, après avoir vécu avec toi pendant presque une demi-année, j'ai appris à pardonner plus facilement. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire », dit-il, pressant son nez contre ses cheveux. Elle avait l'odeur du feu de bois. « Tu n'as pas à pardonner Tobi. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et fit un grand sourire. « Non, je n'ai _pas_ à le faire….. Mais tant pis. »

Il attendit que Madara refasse alors surface, et un voile de terreur le recouvrit. Mais il n'y avait pas de secousse insistante dans le fond de son esprit, ni de troublant chatouillements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il y avait juste un battement dans son torse et son estomac qui faisait de petits sauts irréguliers.

Soit Madara était parti, soit il ne faisait que dormir, et Tobi espéra sincèrement que c'était la première solution qui était la bonne. Tobi était amoureux de Sakura mais Madara l'était aussi, et les intentions de Madara étaient apparemment bien plus malveillantes que Tobi ne pouvait même l'imaginer.

Sakura et Tobi firent leurs adieux aux villageois, les remercièrent, leur proposèrent de les payer, et finirent à la place par prendre du ragout avec eux dans une cantine. Tobi n'avait aucune idée de où ils allaient ; il savait seulement que Sakura lui avait dit de venir avec elle.

Et de toute façon, quelles étaient ses autres options ? Revenir au complexe désert et dévasté ? Pas vraiment. Vivre dans ce village pour le restant de ses jours ? Eh bien , ça semblait pas mal, mais une vie ici voulait dire une vie sans Sakura, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

Elle le conduisit à travers la forêt couverte de neige, et il sentit la civilisation avant même d'avoir vu le haut des portes de Konohagakure. Il y avait de la fumée des cheminées – la même qu'il avait sentie sur Sakura – et une odeur particulière d'épices.

Il commença à marcher lentement, levant les yeux vers les portes. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sakura. « C'est – »

Il fût interrompu quand elle le poussa contre un arbre et pressa sa bouche sur la sienne, ses lèvres bougeant frénétiquement sur lui, glissant entre sa bouche, sa langue faisant occasionnellement une apparition _très_ appréciée.

Il était embrouillé, mais il s'en accommoda, la tenant par les mains quand elle poussa ses hanches pleines contre les siennes.

Elle se recula juste suffisamment longtemps pour poser sa joue sur la sienne, son souffle effleurant son oreille d'une manière qui le fit rougir jusque dans son manteau. Enfin, techniquement, le manteau _de Sakura_. Il espéra qu'elle attribuerai ça juste au froid, parce que voir un homme adulte rougir était probablement un peu refroidissant.

« Tobi », dit-elle avec un soupir, avec sa respiration chaude et ses mots doux. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu me rends amoureuse de toi. »

Et il fut de nouveau embrouillé. « Je – je suis désolé. » Il bégayait, mais au moins il n'avait pas le tic de parler à la troisième personne. C'était plus une habitude nerveuse qu'autre chose ; chaque fois qu'il était anxieux ou que son esprit s'embrouillait, il se référait à lui-même par la troisième personne. L'Akatsuki avait détesté ça et avant il avait vu de l'agacement sur le visage de Sakura, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour se retenir. Peut-être que cela lui passerait plus tard.

Les lèvres de Sakura bougeant sur son oreille le tirèrent brusquement hors de ses pensées, et il retint sa respiration, raide et agité en même temps.

« Je – », commença-t-il, mais il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Donc il réessaya. « Je – je – je – je – »

Elle ria, et c'était surprenant.

« M – mais tu me rends amoureux de _toi_, toi aussi », dit-il, ses doigts se serrant sur son tee-shirt quand elle s'éloigna pour lui embrasser la mâchoire.

Elle sourit contre sa peau. « Tant mieux. Maintenant je veux que ça dure. »

Il n'était pas certain de si elle voulait parler de leur inévitable relation ou du sexe qu'elle sous-entendait lourdement en ouvrant le manteau qu'il portait, mais il supposa qu'il pourrai s'arranger des deux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce n'était pas, estima-t-elle, qu'elle avait désespérément voulu faire l'amour avec Tobi à ce moment précis. Bien sûr, c'était agréable – tout était _toujours_ agréable dès qu'elle était avec lui – mais elle n'avait pas fait ça simplement parce que ses hormones avaient bouillonnées.

Elle avait fait ça parce qu'elle était incertaine. Elle ne savait pas si oui ou non Tsunade accorderait la citoyenneté à Tobi. Elle était incertaine de si le village le reconnaitrait ou non comme un Akatsuki.

De ce fait, c'était définitivement une chance que Tobi ait porté ce masque orange pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec l'Akatsuki. Personne n'avait vu son visage, et donc, personne ne le _reconnaitrait._

Et par conséquent, il était vraiment trop heureux de prétendre que l'Akatsuki n'avait pas existé, et qu'il n'avait pas autrefois été un criminel.

Heureusement, Tsunade lui _avait _accordé la citoyenneté. Il semblait que le fait que Sakura se porte garante de lui suffisait à l'Hokage, et elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de Tobi quand ils quittèrent tout les deux le bureau.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la rue, elle cria de joie et se plaqua contre lui, les bras autour de son cou et riant contre lui.

« Tobi peut rester ? » demanda-t-il avec excitation.

« Oui, oui », répondit-elle, « Tobi peut rester ! »

Il la souleva et la jeta sur son épaule, où elle poussa un cri perçant, ria, et lui frappa le dos avec les poings. Mais il marcha juste triomphalement vers le premier restaurant du secteur.

« Tobi ! » ria-t-elle, lui agrippant les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Un rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, murmurant contre sa cuisse. « Je ne t'ai jamais invité. Sakura le mérite ! »

Elle n'était pas sûre d'où leur venait cette nouvelle allégresse, mais elle supposa qu'elle provenait du soulagement. _Maintenant_ les choses allaient revenir à la normale, parce que sans Tobi, quelque chose irait toujours de travers. Il était devenu indispensable à sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Abandonnant, elle resta drapée sur son épaule, saisissant à la place l'opportunité de fixer son fessier. « Très joli », marmonna-t-elle avec nonchalance, et il savoura le commentaire assez ambiguë.

Il la traina dans le restaurant de ramen, et les gens les fixèrent. Mais les gens allaient toujours les fixer, parce qu'elle ramenait maintenant un étranger dans sa vie sinon solitaire. Et les gens parlaient, mais les gens allaient _toujours_ parler, parce qu'elle avait commencé avec Sasuke puis Naruto et maintenant _ce_ mec ? Et les gens riaient et riaient et se moquaient d'eaux, mais ce n'était pas grave, car les gens se seraient moqués d'eux de toute façon.

Elle le présenterai par la suite à Naruto et Ino, puis à ses autres amis, et elle espérait qu'entre toutes choses cela marcherait entre elle et Tobi. Elle n'était pas certaine que ça irait, mais même si ça n'allait pas, c'était bien aussi. Elle était heureuse aussi longtemps qu'il l'était, même si c'était nul que cela lui ait pris presque un mois pour le réaliser.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tobi n'avait presque plus rien à dire. Il était heureux avec Sakura, et il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'elle était également heureuse avec lui. Ce n'était pas gênant du tout de vivre avec elle dans ce petit appartement, et ce n'était pas embarrassant d'être le nouveau venu du voisinage. Au contraire, il appréciait assez l'intimité et le fait que personne ne sache qui il était.

Et en dépit de toute la douleur et la souffrance que lui avait fait traverser Madara, en dépit de tous les complots qu'il avait expulsé avec les vomissements et la fièvre quand l'esprit avait décidé de quitter Tobi pour de bon, il espéra que le vieux fantôme était également heureux, _où qu'il soit_. Cela avait été au début une relation à trois, et même si l'un des membres avait été rejeté, cela semblait plus juste qu'il reçoive une sorte de rédemption.

« Ne reviens pas trop tôt, c'est tout », marmonna Tobi tout seul, tirant les couvertures sur son épaule.

Sakura, de son côté de lit, se tourna vers lui. « Hein ? »

Tobi secoua la tête. « Rien. » Il fit une légère pichenette sur le nez de Sakura, ce qui la fit lui jeter un joli regard noir. « Je parlai juste tout seul. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà… Pioufff, enfin terminé. Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? En réalité, ce n'est qu'un One-shot, mais taper tout ça d'un seul coup, c'est vraiment trop long.^^ Pauvre vieux Madara. Enfin bon cette fic est finie. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Gros bisoux à tous. ( yeeeees première fic que je finis).


End file.
